


Blame it on the Alcohol

by ABroodyGay



Series: Hollstein Headcanons [9]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, drunk laura is drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABroodyGay/pseuds/ABroodyGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura gets really drunk one night and does some very embarrassing things. Carmilla and LaF tease her about it for the next month</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame it on the Alcohol

"LaF…have I…have I ever told you…that your hair is fucking majestic?”

Laura reaches up to pet LaF’s hair for the tenth time that evening

“It’s just so flufffyyyyy!”

LaF shakes their head trying to keep Laura walking in the right direction.

"Yes. Yes you have Laura. I’m glad you like my hair but right now I am taking you back to your dorm room”

Laura’s face falls about a mile and it’s so adorable that LaF pats her on the head.

“Come on, Carmilla said she would wait up for you remember?”

And her cute little gay face lights up all over again.

“Oh yeah! Do you think she will want to make out? I really like making out with Carmilla”

LaF sniggers quietly.“Uh…probably not right now. You’ve had a little bit too much to drink Hollis.”

LaF wasn’t going to let her live this down for the foreseeable future.

“Carmilla! Oh my goodness! You’re so pretty!”

Carmilla looks up from her copy of Grimms Fairytales and is greeted by the grinning face of her ridiculous human.

“How much has she had to drink?”

LaF sits Laura on her bed.

“A lot…I’d suggest getting her to drink some water before she goes to sleep. She is going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow.” LaF gives Laura a final pat on the head and leaves with a grin and a wink.

"Thanks for getting her back safe!" she calls through the door. She quickly gets a glass of water and kneels in front of Laura where she is swaying slightly on the bed.

“Cupcake you need to drink this…”

“Uh uh. I need to make out with you.” Laura lunges forward but Carmilla easily moves out of the way and shakes her head.

“Not going to happen cutie.”

Oh God, not the pout.

“But I want tooooo” Why does she turn into a whiny child every time there is more than three alcoholic beverages involved?

Carmilla sits next to her on the bed and helps Laura take her jacket and shoes off and then eventually coaxes her to drink the glass of water. She pulls back the covers and lifts her in and the next thing she knows Laura is snoring, mouth slightly open.

The next morning she’s woken up by a low moan of pain.

“Oh my God…”

“Morning creampuff. You feeling alright?”

Laura moans and pulls the covers over her head.

"I'll take that as a no..."

For some reason a lot of people are coming up to her on campus and squealing “It’s so fluffy!” and promptly walking away. It’s not until she sees Carmilla watching a video on her phone where she can hear someone that sounds awfully like her when she realises what has happened.

She is going to kill LaF.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me your headcanons at http://queerukuleleplayer.tumblr.com/


End file.
